quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 19, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya and asad come face to face,but asad ignores her and starts reading the newpaper.She turns around to go,but then thinking otherwise,she goes over to asad and reprimands him for being very judgemental and arrogant with her.She says that she knows he doesnt like her staying there.But dilshad loves and cares for her and she too feels the same .Therefore,once the imp work that has kept her in india is finished,she would be out of his hair and back to new york.But she doesnt want any troublr to dilshad due to her.so she directs asad that the next time he has a problem wiht her,he shouldnt feel scared and should openly discuss it with her.asad fumes at this and spews out his discontent at zoya saying that its true that he doesnt like her staying in the house,because he hates irresponsible,ill mannered and broad minded girls who cannot adapt themselves in accordance to the surroundings.Her lifestyle is hers to look out for but while the time she’s here she has to abide by the rules.Like she could opt for a change in clothes,avoid her staying out late at night and mixing with nazma so she doesnt inluence her thinking too.Zoya comments that he’s either mad or regressive.Fending out for youself or doing your work is not irresponsible,rather its being self sufficient,having an opinion about things or staying late at nights is not ill mannerism but independence.And thirdly everybody has their own interpretation of adapting to their surroundings and manners and sophistication is in the heart and not in clothes.She says he belongs to the 17th century and wants to drag everybody’s mindset there too. Asad ignores her comments and just tells her to go to her room without talking further as she is his mother’s guest and he doesnt want to do anythign that might blot her mother’s hospitality.She agrees to go but comments that she’s going since she often leaves people speechless as asad,but agrees to keep her things in place in HIS house.She is about to go when she notices that asad,accidentally dips his hand in the chocolate sauce that zoya forrgot on the table and is fuming with anger.sensing a worse situation to folow,she quietly slips inside her room before he bursts. Scene 2: Location: Asad and ayan’s residence Asad gets a call form ayan saying that haseena has gone to the garment shop for exchange in clothes and that he has to do somthing to save her from knowing that asad instead of ayan has bought these gifts for their family. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence and the garment shop While asad is searching for the bill to look for their telephone no,haseena reaches the shop and expresses her desire to exchange a suit bought from this place but can procure the bill.The saleman calls the manager to deal with her.she tells him her problem while the phone rings.He snds the saleman to attend to the call.Asad on the other end of the call,asks him to get the manager.when he does so,the manager takes the phone asking salesman to help the lady out in whatever manner possible. While asad on the phone explains the manager that the lady should never know that asad bought these colthes citing an excuse of them being a surprise,and the manager agreeing to do so,the saleman,ignorant of the situation gives the receipt of the credit card bill to haseena who is surprised to find asad’s name there and wonders who is this person buying so expensive gifts for them and who she has never heard being mentioned in the family.she has a doubt that somthing’s cooking that she doesnt know about and is determined to find out.While the manager is upset when he asks teh salesman not to tell haseena anything and is told that its already been done. Scene 4: Location: Asad and ayan’s residence Asad,assured by the manager tells ayan that its been taken care of and that she would never know who bought the suit.He thanks asad and goes on to bitch a little about haseena and heer family never having seen such wonderful gifts.He asks ayan to stop taking nonsense and prep for nikhat’s marriage.after putting the call,ayan realises that nikhat and nuzrat have heard everythign and he tells them the trruth behind the gifts.Nikhat is happy and overwhelmed that asad did so much for her but is upset that even ayan didnt tell anything to her.They blurt out the story of asad saving them in the mall and dropping them home but they never mentioned it for the fear of another problem in the house thats already ridden with problems with asad’s family.Ayan who is surprised to hear this story tells them that they are proud to have another brother who loves them too as much as he loves nazma.And that instead of 3,they are 5 siblings out of which two may not be living in the house with them but they definitely reside in their hearts and nobody can take them out from there.They all agree in unison.Rashid watching from a distance is happy at the acceptance of the two family’s siblings. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma taking too long in the shower nd it being quite late,Zoya assumes that asad’s bathroom must be free as he must have gone to the office.And decides to use that bathroom instaed.Finding it open she enters and keeps her clothes on the slab when she is startled by a whistling sound and turns around to find asad in the bathtub with his eyes closed relaxing in a bubble bath.She expresses her surpise by shouting ,He too is embarassed and angry at th same time for zoya again having troubled her.She tries to give an explanation trying to close her eyes whenever facing asad,but keeps getting distracted by his chiselled body.In an attempt to give him the towel,she throws it on his face.Asad is frustrated to the brim and all the more mortified when zoya trying to cover up and justifying for her explanation keeps forgetting her sentences nd blurrts out praises for his body.finally he asks her to leave the room.She too hurries out smiling at the funny encounter. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence NIkaht and humaira are told bu nuzrat about the coming fest in their college and they start makign their own plans about who’s to participate in what event.While nikhat first excited butt hen adjusts herself at the name of dance,humaira is excited to take part in the fashion show much to their shock.They try to reemind her that a girl from their house cant do such stuf,as its forbidden but she is determnined to do it since she wants to show somebody,(eyes pointing to ayan) what style and attitude is. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence At the breakfast table,dilshad is reprimanding nazma for not eating anything in the name of diet.When she says that she wants a maintained body like asad’s zoya cant stop giggling much to the displeasure of asad who too joins them in breakfast.he ignores her and asks nazma to finsh her breakfast.Dilshad asks asad the reason for his delay in office todaya nd he says that his meeting got cancelled.Nazma tells dilshad that she and zoya are leaving.Zoya who has still not been able to get over her giggling fit,starts singing a romantic song aimed at asad just to irritate him before leaving.The screen freezes on asad’s fuming with anger face. Precap: Dilshad finds a beautiful watch gift wrapped and is wondering who sent this and for whom,Then realising something she stops in puzzlement and shock.Asad comes in and asks her who sent this and whether she ordered for it.Dilshad caught in the act fumbles for answers while asad suspiciously waits.